


Edge of Steel

by LightningSupernova



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied Supercorp, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned, like really sad, post episode s03e19 The Fanatical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: It was like Reign was following something. She checked Lena’s location again, a feeling of worry brewing the the pit of her stomach. Lena was standing exactly where Reign was looking. But Reign couldn’t see her, couldn’t see them. The Kryptonite dampeners made sure of that … unless …





	Edge of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the latest episode of Supergirl and this popped up in my head after the ending. Must be in a depressing mood or something. 
> 
> This story only hints at Supercorp and if you squint hard enough, at Sam/Alex (AgentReign?)
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear to make it sound more like English.

“This should do it.” Lena tapped in the last of the keys and hit enter, starting up the simulation. Winn leaned over her shoulder to watch. He started to grin when the numbers added up.

 

From the other side of the desk, Alex got up from the chair to join them. “Is it working?” 

 

Lena smiled at them both. “Yes.” She let out a breath in relief, slumping back in her chair. It took them almost two days, but they finally managed to extract the right amount of radiation to reverse engineer Reigns DNA. In simulation anyway, as Supergirl still hasn’t returned from her trip to space. 

 

Winn lifted his hands in the air. “Yeah baby. All we need now is some space rocks!”

 

“And time,” Alex added, hesitant, as she glanced over at the opaque walls of Reign’s cell. “How’s she doing?”

 

Lena frowned. “She’s been quiet for the last few hours. Not much left in her cell she can destroy.” She glanced at the camera, showing the video from inside the cell. Reign was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and her hands together like in prayer. Her eyes, as far as they could see, were closed. “She’s been sitting like that since yesterday.” She couldn’t help the tremble in her voice, showing how much this was shaking her up. It was Reign in there, but also Sam, her friend. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

 

“Creepy,” Winn quipped, causing Alex to bump him in the shoulder. “Hey. No offense,” he muttered and focused back on his work.

 

Alex placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, hoping it would show her support. She and Lena had never really seen eye-to-eye before. She thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time to change that. Sam was her friend, too, and the way Lena was putting everything on the line for her was an eye opener. Maybe it was time they cut the young Luthor some slack. 

 

Lena swallowed the unexpected lump in her throat. “Uhm … The Kryptonite dampeners appear to still be working. I can’t say for how much longer, so let’s just hope Supergirl and Mon-El get back fast. We can start setting everything up.” She stood, forcing Alex to take a step back. Lena opened her mouth to say something, looking at the redhead, but closed it again when she couldn’t find the words. Instead she just nodded. Friendship never did come easy to her. One corner of Alex’s mouth lifted and she gave a nod back, understanding what Lena wanted to say. 

 

Lena started gathering the necessary equipment for the procedure so they could get started as soon as Supergirl returned. Winn turned back to the console to run double-checks on the data. After a couple of minutes, his eye fell on the camera feed. Reign had lifted her head and was looking from one side to the other in her cell. “Hey Alex,” he murmured. Alex arched an eyebrow as she stepped up next to him. 

 

“What’s she doing?” Alex whispered so only Winn could hear her. Reign was looking to the left, slowly turning her head to the right. Alex lifted her eyes to call Lena over and saw her move through the room, gathering her equipment. She frowned and looked back down to the screen. It was like Reign was following something. She checked Lena’s location again, a feeling of worry brewing the the pit of her stomach. Lena was standing exactly where Reign was looking. But Reign couldn’t see her, couldn’t see them. The Kryptonite dampeners made sure of that … unless …

 

“Lena! Move!” Alex yelled. But it was too late. 

 

With a massive crash, Reign broke through the cell and before anyone could react, had Lena by the throat. 

 

Alex pulled her gun and pushed Winn underneath the desk, but she knew there wasn’t much she could do. She watched helplessly as Lena dangled from Reign’s grasp, clawing at the hand on her throat. 

 

Reign stared them all down with a sneer on her face, effortlessly holding Lena up.

 

“Sam … please …” Lena managed to croak, causing Reign to look at her. Those eyes, Lena thought, those eyes were nothing like Sam’s. Sam’s eyes were soft and shone with joy. They were filled with warmth and love. Reign stared at her with disinterest, like she was just a bug to be crushed. Lena thought fleetingly that it was a good analogy, considering her current predicament. 

 

“You ... Are ... Pathetic,” Reign spat. “You keep thinking … Sam … still has anything to say in our relationship. She’s still here though, screaming at me.” Reign closed her eyes for a moment and tilted her head, leering widely. When she opened her eyes again, she had a knowing glint in them.

 

“You know things.” She laughed. “You told Sam about  _ her _ , about your suspicions. And how you waited for her to open up. But she never did and you jumped into a relationship to make her jealous. All in vain. And now you just feel betrayed and hurt and … alone. So very alone.”  

 

Alex’s gun started to tremble. Was Reign talking about her sister? Did Lena know Kara was Supergirl? Lena’s eyes met hers for a fraction of a moment and that was enough for Alex. Lena did know. And now everyone in Lena’s life had lied and deceived her. Especially Kara, the woman she loved. It was all written in the green of Lena’s eyes. 

 

“Your best friend didn’t trust you enough with her secret. Guess you’ll always be just another Luthor to her.” Reign was mocking her now.

 

Lena glared back, ferocity in her eyes. She gathered all the strength she had left and spat in Reign’s face. 

 

Reign wiped her face with her other arm. Then she squeezed a little tighter, causing Lena to let out a low groan, fighting to stay conscious as her lungs tried in vain to get more oxygen into them. “Don’t worry. She … and everyone else on this doomed world … will soon follow you.” Lena felt the fingers at her throat tense, felt the muscles shift as she struggled one last time to break the steel grip.

 

Alex stared in shock, her eyes wide, helpless, as Reign threw Lena through the lab where she crashed through some equipment to land against the wall with a sickening crunch. “Lena!!!”

 

Reign turned to Alex, smirking. “You can try and stop me. Give me the pleasure of killing you and your little friend under the table too. Or you can stay by her side as she dies. Your choice … Though I would hurry, her heartbeat is already fading. Breakable humans.” The last part sounded almost like an afterthought. 

 

Alex was breathing heavy, torn between wanting to go for Reign or run to Lena. She lifted her gun and stepped back. 

 

“Good choice. You get to live for a couple days longer. I suggest you enjoy them.” Reign gave them a parting smirk and flew off, crashing through the ceiling.

 

Alex turned and ran to Lena, falling to her knees next to the still woman. “Oh god, Lena.” She called out to Winn, “Call back-up now! We need a medical evac. And someone needs to get Ruby to safety!” She looked down into the too pale face and realized Lena was no longer breathing. She ran her fingers down Lena’s neck, frantically trying to find a heartbeat, nearing panic when she couldn't find one. “Don’t do this Luthor!” 

 

“Alex?!”

 

Alex’s head whipped up to see her sister standing there, wide eyed and in shock. “Reign escaped. I couldn’t … I tried.” She was struggling to get the words out.

 

Kara rushed to Lena’s side, falling to her knees. She pulled the broken body into her lap, cradling Lena’s face with trembling fingers. “Alex, please. Help her!”

 

“I'm sorry. There’s nothing I can do. She’s gone.” Alex’s voice broke as she watched her sister break down, Supergirl’s shoulders shaking with silent sobs, holding onto Lena in a death grip. Alex stood, her legs unsteady. “I need to make sure Ruby's safe.” She turned and was faced with Winn. The man was standing back, his eyes glazed and his face red. “Someone needs to tell James.” Alex told him, wiping at her face. “And then you finish Lena’s work and we end Reign … once and for all!” 

 

Winn took a deep breath and nodded, watching Alex run out of the room. Mon-El, who had remained silent until now, handed him the stones they had gathered from the meteorite and moved over to Kara, silently trying to comfort the mourning woman.

 

Winn stared at the stones in his hand for long moments, the only sounds in the room that of Kara’s sobs. Then he went to his desk and reset the data, ready to implement the stones. He could do this, it was all he could do … for the world and for Lena.

  
  


////

  
  


The final battle against Reign was almost anticlimactic. As predicted, Reign went for Ruby again and the DEO used it to their advantage, luring the Worldkiller into a trap. After a short but fierce battle between Supergirl and Reign, Alex and Winn managed to unleash their weapon, hitting Reign head-on with the radioactive beam. She screamed and fought for minutes, but eventually Reign succumbed, leaving behind the quivering mess that was Sam.

 

Lena’s funeral was a week later and, even though they tried to keep it low profile, it became a widespread public event. Even the President herself was attending, calling Lena “the Luthor who saved the world.”

 

Kara did her own tribute, slinking away from the ceremony to return as Supergirl. The next day, every front page in the country had pictures of her mourning next to Lena’s casket, thus burying the feud between Supers and Luthors once and for all.

 

Sam attended, her daughter glued to one side, Alex on the other. She was being torn apart by guilt, no matter how much everyone kept saying it wasn't her fault. Reign used her hands to kill not only her adoptive mother, but her best friend. The only one who kept believing in her, who would have moved the stars to save her.

 

The world was kept in the dark about Reign’s identity, so Sam could one day try and rebuild her life. If she ever managed to forgive herself.

 

James was a mess. He and Lena hadn't been in a relationship for very long, only a couple of months, but he had truly cared for her. Even if he knew she was holding back something. Winn didn't stray far from his side, dealing with his own grief by helping his friend. He didn't tell James, or anyone, what Reign revealed in Lena’s final moments. Neither did Alex. It would only complicate things even more. 

 

When the entire ceremony was over and everyone had finally gone home, Kara stayed behind, lost in thought as she stared at the fresh grave. 

 

“Ms Danvers?” 

 

Kara turned to see Jess approach her. Lena’s assistant gazed upon her with sad eyes and held out her hand to give Kara something. Frowning, Kara took the flash drive. 

 

“Ms Luthor gave it to me a few days before she died. Told me to give it to you if she didn't ask for it back personally. Guess she can't anymore … so … well, here it is.” Jess sniffed, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. She gave a sad smile and turned, walking away from the burial site. 

 

Kara watched her go, confused. She looked at the item in her hand for a long moment, before pocketing it. Then she took one last look behind her and walked towards her sister waiting by the car.

 

“What was that about?” Alex asked, having seen Jess hand something over to Kara. 

 

Kara shook her head, “I don't know. Something from Lena.” She got into the passenger side, looking in the rearview mirror at Sam, who glanced back. Ruby was sleeping in her lap, the poor girl worn down after the long day. Alex got behind the wheel and started the car, taking them all home. 

 

They drove in silence. Kara twirling the flash drive between her fingers, wondering what could possibly be on it. She caught Sam’s eyes through the mirror.

 

“She loved you, you know,” Sam stated, keeping her voice soft and steady. As she spoke, Kara could hear the leather of the steering wheel creak underneath Alex’s tensing fingers. 

 

“She was my friend.” Kara frowned in confusion. Of course Lena loved her, she was her best friend. But why was her sister suddenly so tense?

 

Sam sighed sadly. “No. Not as a friend. She really loved you. She fought it for so long, waiting until she could fully trust you. That you wouldn't destroy her.” She nodded towards Alex, who, Kara noted, didn't look surprised at all. “Reign told her. A last jest before she ...” The words, killed Lena, wouldn't come out of her mouth.

 

Kara slumped in her seat, trembling. “Why did she never tell me?” She thought Lena was happy with James. The thought that she wanted to be with her never even crossed her mind. Well, if she was completely honest, it did in her deepest fantasies. But that was something she never admitted out loud.

 

Sam just shrugged. She told Lena many times to come clean to Kara, but for some reason Lena never did.

 

They continued the rest of the drive in silence and fifteen minutes later Alex parked the car in Sam’s driveway. Sam got out and, with a little help of Alex, carried the sleeping Ruby inside. They installed the teenager on the couch with a blanket. 

 

“I'm going to head home,” Kara said. 

 

Alex turned to her, “You sure? There's room for you here. Or I could come with you.” 

 

Kara grabbed Alex into a hug. “I'm sure. Those two need you more.” She indicated Sam and Ruby. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” She waved to Sam and left the house, flying home as soon as she managed to get out of sight of anyone.

 

The minute she entered her apartment, Kara booted up her computer and plugged in the drive. As she selected the drive to play, a screen popped up with strange symbols and a field to enter a password. Kara froze when seeing the text, realising that is was Kryptonian. But Jess had to give the drive to her, not to Supergirl. So, Lena intended for Kara to take it to Supergirl, or Lena knew all along. 

 

The text translated to a simple question: who are you?

 

Kara frowned, thinking it through for a minute. Then she typed in Supergirl and hit enter. 

 

Password Denied.

 

She tried again with Kara Danvers.

 

Password Denied.

 

Her fingers trembled when she typed in Kara Zor-El.

 

The screen went green for a second before the drive opened up. Kara gasped. 

 

On the drive where dozens of files, including one titled Supergirl. When Kara clicked it open she found pictures and notes about her life, starting from the moment she came to earth to live with the Danvers, up to about the time Lena moved to National City. There was a file about Superman, about the DEO and Alex. Several more about alien technology and weapons. “What were you up to, Lena?” Kara murmured to herself.

 

Between the files was one video file, dated only two days before Lena’s death. Kara hesitated for a moment before she hit play.

 

Lena filled the screen, making Kara gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. She blinked away the tears as Lena started talking.

 

“Kara,”  Lena started, looking quite unsure about what she was doing. “I don't exactly know why I am recording this, but … uhm, Reign’s threat to rip out my spine earlier got me thinking. What if something happened to me and I didn't get to say what I needed to. If you are watching this...” Her eyes dropped for a moment. “Well then it probably happened. so uhm, first … on this drive are all my brother’s personal files I’ve managed to recover. Please hand them to the DEO. And yes, it includes a file about you.” She swallowed visibly and stared into the camera. “I knew who you were since before I moved to the city. At first I kept silent because I didn't trust you. As you know, trust never came easily for me. But then I found myself to be quite taken with you and we became friends. It was easier to separate Kara and Supergirl in my head. I'm still a Luthor.” She paused for a moment, grimacing to herself. “Luthors and Supers don't seem to mix. But my feelings for you just kept growing and I just didn't care anymore. I just wanted you to be honest with me. I tried so many ways, hinted so many times … But I know you have your reasons to stay silent and I haven't exactly been honest myself. I'm afraid you'll think differently of me once you find out how much information I’ve kept back. It's just, now we're fighting. Well, Supergirl and I are. I said some hurtful things and for that I’m sorry.” She took a breath, reaching out to turn off the camera but pulled her hand back. “I love you, Kara Zor-El. I wish I’d had the courage to say it earlier. To tell you that I know who you truly are. Perhaps, when this whole Reign debacle is over …” Lena shook her head and shut down the camera. 

 

Kara didn't react at first, staring at the dark screen in a daze. How could she have ever thought Lena didn't know? The woman had an IQ of 150, for Rao’s sake. She just pretended … and tried to urge her out. 

 

She felt the tears come and didn't fight them. 

  
  


////

  
  
  


Time passed as the team slowly got back into fighting shape, each coping with the loss in their own way. 

 

James threw himself into work, grabbing his camera to go shoot more and more. He had missed photographing and if there was one thing he learned from all this, it was that life was short. He was looking for someone to take over as head of CatCo, so he could return to his photography full-time … and maybe finally reveal himself to the world as Guardian. Become a role model for all the black kids out there.

 

Winn still had his back through it all. He had felt a connection with Lena while they worked side-by-side in the lab and mourned that it was so short-lived. But he was grateful to have seen that side of the brilliant woman. Grateful for all he had learned.

 

Alex spend most of her down time with Sam, helping the woman deal with her guilt. Everyone, except the two themselves, saw something blossom there. Even Ruby kept hinting that it was cool to have two moms. 

 

Sam was chosen by the board to remain CEO of L-Corp and threw herself into her work, determined to turn L-Corp into a world leading company, to make Lena proud.

 

Kara had said goodbye to Mon-El, letting him return to the future and his wife. Sure, he came clean about his feelings, but Kara turned him down. She didn't have it in her anymore, her grief still too fresh.

 

On the day of Lena’s birthday, three months after her death, Kara returned to the cemetery. She’d been stopping by at least once a week, as Kara or as Supergirl. 

 

“Will this ever get easier?” Kara asked herself. She crouched down next to the tombstone, tracing the name with her fingers.

 

Lena Kieran Luthor

Friend

 

It was simple. Elegant. Just the way she would’ve wanted. But for the first time Kara felt it was missing something. Then it hit her.

 

Kara stood and looked around, checking that she was alone. Then she lowered her glasses and unleashed her heat vision on the marble. 

 

She grinned, satisfied, and pushed her glasses back on her nose. Now, burning brightly against the pale marble, was the symbol of El. As the eldest surviving member of her house, Kara had the authority to take in others, people she deemed worthy of carrying her family’s crest, her house words.

 

El mayarah, stronger together.

 

Still smiling, Kara turned her back on the grave and walked away, feeling a little lighter than she had in months. Life went on and Lena, who was now kin, would always remain by her side.

  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please feed the author!


End file.
